


High Stakes (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blowjobs, DSSS Treat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poker, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys play poker for <i>air</i>?" Ray says. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Stakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012641) by [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe). 



> Recorded as a treat for the wonderful Seascribe, DSSS 2013

Download or listen at https://app.box.com/s/pj7o5pv5ltrpf055a24s


End file.
